


The Power of Life and Death

by scarletrobins



Category: Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Angst, Electricons, F/M, Fluff, Give it a read, Idk why I wrote this but I like it, Light Smut, Mentions of Farley, Reader is an Electricon, Some violent descriptions but not much, hella angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletrobins/pseuds/scarletrobins
Summary: When Cal and Maven were younger, there was a red servant girl they would secretly play with. Y/n was the daughter of a red servant, and was a sweet young girl. As they start to grow, Cal and Y/n get closer and begin to fall in love. They have secret midnight trysts. Maven has also fallen for her, but secretly, and she generally sees him as a friend.Right before Queenstrial is supposed to happen, Y/n disappears, leaving both Maven and Cal devastated, eventually assuming that she was dead.When they must rescue Mare, the Scarlet Guard sends a girl that is an electricon. She is the most powerful one they have and nearly destroys the palace of Archeon.When they reach Piedmont, and meet the other electricons, they meet Y/n, a girl with the ends of her hair dyed red for her lightning.Other shit goes down. It gets intense. Pls read it.
Relationships: Maven Calore/Reader, Tiberias "Cal" Calore VII/Reader, Tytan/Reader
Kudos: 15





	1. Two Princes and A Little Red Girl

They were young, and innocent. Blood didn't matter, status didn't matter, age didn't matter. All that mattered was them, in that moment together. 

Y/n was a young red girl born to servants of the royal family. All she's ever known are the walls of the Archeon Palace. She met them when she was six years old. 

Cal was a prince. At ten years old, he knew that crystal clear. He knew he was meant to rule one day after his father, but he was still a child. He still wanted to have fun, and there was no better way than to fool around with his little brother, Maven. 

Maven was eight years old and much shyer than his older brother. He chased after Cal all day, and if Cal was busy, he was reading by himself. 

****

Cal was bored, and he knew exactly what to do. He snuck out of his room, looking back and forth down the diamond glass halls, before tiptoeing to Maven's room. If Cal knew one thing, he knew Maven would agree to sneaking down to the kitchens for a snack. 

"Maven!" Cal harshly whispered, tapping Maven's door. He did it over and over till Maven was opening the door with squinted eyes, rubbing his hand over them and yawning.   
"What, Cal?" He asked, voice raspy from sleep.   
"I'm bored, let's go get snacks from the kitchen, then play chess in my room," his eyes were dancing with life and he was almost jumping with the buzz of excitement. 

Maven was on the verge of saying no. He was already beginning to form the words with his mouth, when he stopped himself. There were really good snacks in the kitchen, and he had been practicing some new chess moves. 

"Alright," he nodded, closing his door behind him and following his brothers path.

When they reached the hall with the kitchen door, Cal began running, and just as he turned his head to call Maven a slow poke, he collided with something. Hard. 

"OOF," came a voice from under him, and he looked down to see a little girl with tears pouring from her eyes. Her lip wobbled and Cal began to panic. No! If she cried it would attract attention. 

Cal quickly sat up, helping her into a sitting position and crouching in front of her. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her doe eyes were brimming with tears. He began wiping her cheeks as Maven rushed over, falling to his knees beside Cal. 

"Hey! Hey, um, what's your name?" Cal asked hurriedly, trying to distract her. "My name is Cal."   
"I'm Y/n," she mumbled, moving her gaze to Maven.   
"I'm Maven," he told her with a soft smile.   
"You're the princes," she said, pushing herself to stand up and brush down the cotton dress she was wearing. "I'm not supposed to talk to you," she told Cal quietly, watching him and Maven stand up simultaneously. Cal smiled.   
"It's ok, we won't tell if you won't," Maven nodded with his brother's words, a comforting look in his icy eyes. 

Y/n nodded, a small smile on her lips as she looks up at both of them. They were both already taller than her, and she had to tilt her head higher to look at Cal and meet his bronze eyes. 

She was small for her age, with (y/e/c) eyes and long hair that was braided down her back. The dress she was wearing reached her knees and hung off her frame. 

"We were going to get snacks and play chess. Do you like chess?" Maven asked.   
"I've never played chess," she told him shyly, biting her lip and fiddling with her fingers.   
"It's ok, I'll teach you!" Cal told her happily, grabbing her hand and continuing to the kitchen door. She skipped beside him, Maven on her other side.   
"You can play me first, I'll go easy on you," Maven told her, smiling softly.   
"Thank you, Mavey," she giggled, eyes sparkling as Maven pouted at her. 

Cal stopped by the doors and Y/n let go of his hand. 

"There's no one in there right now," she told them, huffing slightly as she pushed the large door open. 

She led them over to the cupboards, and since they were taller, pointed to all the goodies. Maven and Cal grabbed as much as they could before sneaking back to Cal's room, Y/n in tow. Cal set up the chessboard on the floor, and sat down beside Y/n, their knees touching as she faced Maven. 

Maven glared at her, but she only giggled and looked down to the board as Cal began to point to the pieces. He explained all the moves to her and slowly began helping her play. Every time she captured one of Maven's pieces, she would let out a small cheer and look to Cal with sparkling eyes. He would pet her on the knee and go back to watching the game. 

Soon enough, Y/n and Cal had won, making her let out a cheer and hug him. She kissed Cal's cheek, his face flushing silver, and turned back to Maven. 

"Thanks, Mavey," she smiled softly, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I have to go," she informed them sadly, standing up quickly. Cal and Maven followed her lead. They all stood in the hall with promises to return, before going their separate ways. 


	2. A Love Story

They spent as many nights as they could together. Years of stolen midnights, hushed laughter and thieved snacks.

They began to grow, Cal entering his teens and beginning to train with the other high-house silver children. He would show them his flame-maker bracelet, the younger children watching the fire dance with sparkling eyes of wonder. Soon enough Maven was joining his brother, learning to fight, to control the fire. Their nightly escapades went from chess matches to fire shows for their girl, enjoying the happiness in her eyes as she watched them. 

Y/n was beginning on her own path, learning the ways of the red servant. She yawned a lot quicker during their meetings, the fatigue of the work day weighing on her. 

All three of them were beginning to see the differences in their worlds, the high glamour versus the hard work. They never brought that to Cal's room, though. That was a disappointment kept waiting outside his door. Kept in the halls and the daytime where they pretended not to know each other as they walked past one another. 

As Y/n grew into her body and her clothes, she began to catch the prince's eyes. Maven was more subtle about it, as with most things, but she was constantly catching Cal in the act. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen girls before. He saw them every day at training, but this was different. This wasn't the silver girls throwing themselves at him in the streets. This was a girl he had known for years, a girl who's presence was suddenly making his palms sweat and heart race. Cal wondered if he was sick. 

Y/n had just turned fourteen. That night the boys had brought her a small cake and lit her candles. She quickly blew out her candles and kissed them both on the cheek, ignoring their pale silver flushes as she began to dig in with her fork. Cal had managed to secretly ask her to stay behind after Maven left, and was waiting for the moment his brother left rather impatiently. His hands caught fire once with his urgency. 

When Maven did leave, and Y/n closed the door behind him, Cal crowded her space. She sucked in a quick breath and pressed herself back into the door. Cal rested his forearms beside her head, caging her in. 

"What are you doing, Cal?" She asked softly, doe eyes looking into his own. One of his fingers came down and stroked her cheek, an almost audible gulp moving in her throat. It was as if she was trying to swallow her nervousness.   
"I want to kiss you," he told her.

She could feel his deep voice rumble against her. Cal was so warm, a sharp contrast to the cold wood she was pressed against. Her hands were clenched at her sides and she shivered as she felt his breath brush over her lips. 

"Kisses are for lovers Cal," she explained gently, noting how his expression shifted to a small smile.   
"I know," he told her, watching the understanding appear in her eyes and the pink flush filling her cheeks. 

She nodded. It was small, barely there, but it was all Cal needed. He brought his face closer, till their noses brushed together and the smallest movements made their lips graze. Y/n's eyes fluttered closed, Cal's own following as he took the final step. It was a gentle press of lips, then they were pulling back. Then Cal was pulling her close once more, hands gripping her waist and draping his body against hers. Then their mouths were opening and Cal was gently introducing his tongue. 

It was her first kiss. Cal had already had his with a Haven girl behind a statue in the gardens many years before but it had meant nothing. He liked to think of this as his first. 

They eventually pulled away, chest pressing against each other as their breaths heaved and mingled between them. Their eyes shined as they looked at each other, and Y/n, whose hands had shifted to grip onto Cal's sides slowly began to unclench, till she was just pressing her palms into his sides. She pressed her head into his chest, and Cal wrapped his arms around her, dropping his chin to rest on top of her head. 

"I love you," he whispered, feeling her arms tighten around him.   
"I love you too," and he could feel her lips moving against his chest. How innocent they were then. Cal began to sway, dancing with her in the dead silence of night.

Their differences were left outside that door. Their responsibilities looked for them in the halls, and the society that was trying to separate them was blind to their whereabouts. In that moment, Cal and Y/n were alone, their love unhindered. Cal's room was their haven. A shelter that hid them and allowed them their love, uncaring of the colour of their blood. 

Y/n and Cal slow danced till their feet hurt, and the ache was still there the next day, a reminder of their love. When she really had to leave, he kissed her once more, her toes curling, before she tore herself from his arms and giddily slipped back to the servants quarters with bruised lips. 

****

Cal became more bold. He had already been very bold, but this new development gave him more confidence, made him feel like he was dancing on air, giddy with every step. Before he would wink as he passed, now he scanned the hall. If he was lucky, and the hall was bare except them, he would push her against a diamond glass wall and kiss her breath away. Then he would wink and continue on his way, a little more bounce in his step for the rest of the day. 

They kept their romance a secret from Maven, the one thing they didn't share with him. Y/n treated him no differently. She still played chess with him, kissed his cheek before he left, watched his fire shows with wide eyes filled with wonder.

Cal was a little more impatient with him. He didn't mean to be, he still loved Maven with all his heart, but whenever Maven was a little delayed leaving his room, Cal was close to throwing him out. He wanted to cuddle in bed with his girl, and Maven being around hindered that. As soon as Maven was out the door though, Cal would let out a sigh of relief. 

Y/n would try and start cleaning up, but Cal was quick to pull her away, and into his arms. They would lay in his bed, wrapped in each other's arms and talk. 

"I'd love to freeze time, right in this moment, honeybee," he said to her, gazing into her eyes as he ran his finger up and down over the skin of her cheek. 

He liked it when she blushed. Her face would get all warm and pink, and it always made him smile. Such a simple thing, one she couldn't even control, and it managed to brighten his day. 

She would run her fingers through his hair and press little kisses all over his face. 

****

It was her sixteenth birthday. Cal and Maven had brought her cake, like every other year, and a small gift each. Maven had bought her a necklace, small and simple, with a single stone the colour of his eyes. She vowed never to take if off and hugged him tight, kissing his cheek as he flushed silver. 

Cal was next, gifting her a set of small ruby earrings, a shy smile on his face. She beamed up at him, trying her hardest not to lean up and kiss him right in front of Maven. She hugged Cal tight, then replaced her simple silver studs, smiling wide at both of them. 

Maven soon enough left, and Cal was pulling her into his arms. 

"Happy birthday, honeybee," he told her happily, leaning down and kissing her. 

Y/n reached up on her toes and kissed him harder, her hands gripping the back of his neck. Cal wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up, Y/n's legs wrapping around his waist as he moved to his bed. Cal lay her down and rested himself on top of her. 

The kiss quickly began to get heated (and not just because it was with a flame manipulator). His hips rolled into hers, gasping and moaning as they shifted against each other. 

Cal got a grip on himself, pulling away from her slowly. Before he got too far, she was pulling him back. 

"Wait, Cal, I..." she paused, looking up to him nervously. He looked down at her reassuringly, rubbing his thumb back and forth over the skin of her waist. "I want to give you all of me," she told him, hoping he knew what she meant. Cal's eyes widened and he stared at her. Her cheeks were red and she fiddled with her fingers behind his head.   
"Really?" He asked her, smiling softly when she nodded. 

He kissed her again, only pulling away to remove his shirt. Y/n ran her hands down the smooth skin of his chest and stomach, the hard muscles rippling under her fingertips. She pulled her own shirt off nervously and looked away as Cal gazed down at her. He tipped her face back to him and kissed her with a gentle smile. 

"You're beautiful," he whispered, moving his lips down to her neck and over her chest, removing her bra and throwing it to some dark corner of the room. 

They spent the rest of the night deep in the throes of pleasure. Her nails raked lines down his back and his lips left marks. 


	3. A Disappearance and A Reintroduction

It was only two days later everything changed. 

The day had started awfully. Cal's father had berated him all morning, and all he had wanted was a kiss from his honeybee. Cal hadn't seen her all day. No chance encounters, no secret notes slipped under his door, and this already seemed suspicious. 

Then night fell. Maven arrived at Cal's room and they began a game of chess as they waited for her. And waited. And waited. Midnight came and Cal began to pace worriedly. 

"Why isn't she here?!" Cal angrily questioned, hands catching fire over and over again till it singed the short sleeves of his shirt.   
"Calm down, Cal, I'm sure she's fine. Maybe Mom had to send a message and she got the job," Maven tried to reason, trying not to freak out himself. She was fine... right? 

Eventually Maven left to his own room, fingers fiddling nervously, his own sign of worry. 

Cal lit his hands over and over, burning away the rest of his shirt. He went to bed, and judging by the dark circles under his eyes the next morning it didn't go very well. 

During the short amount of time he got for lunch, he tracked down Walsh. 

"Walsh, could you tell me something?" He asked nervously, shoving his hands into his pockets.   
"Of course your highness, anything," she told him eagerly, pressing her clipboard to her chest.   
"Y/n Y/l/n, do you know where she is?" He tried sounding nonchalant, scratching the back of his head as he shifted on his feet.   
"Did she do something, your highness?" Walsh asked with a frown, tilting her head."  
"No, no, nothing happened, I just need to speak with her," Cal assured, shaking his hands in front of him.   
"Oh, do you need something done? I can find someone to-" she began pointing behind her but Cal was already interrupting her.   
"No, no, Walsh, please, I just- I just need to find her," he told her hurriedly, quickly beginning to get irritated with the red woman. The temperature was starting to rise and Walsh gulped.   
"I'm sorry your highness but she's not here anymore."   
"What... what does that mean?" He asked, fist clenching. The temperature rose a little more.   
"Two nights ago I saw her packing her bags hurriedly. I think it was two a.m.?" 

'After she left my room,' Cal thought, eyebrows furrowing. 

"She looked really scared, and one of her arms was bleeding. The lights in her room and the whole hallway outside were flickering a lot," Walsh was frowning now, clutching the clipboard tight. 

Cal unclenched his fist, and his shoulders slumped. What had happened? Where did she go? What was she running from? 

"Uh, thank you Walsh," Cal said dismissively, turning away from Walsh and walking toward the library. 

Maven looked up from his book as Cal stormed in. 

"She's gone."   
"What?" Maven's face contorted in confusion.   
"Y/n. She's gone. Left two nights ago, bleeding and scared." Maven gulped, closing his book and tossing it beside his chair.   
"What do you think happened to her?" Maven asked, voice barely there.   
"She's a red, Maven," Cal told him softly, dropping onto the chair before his brother. "If she was scared, and running, she's..." Cal trailed off, not wanting to voice his thoughts, but Maven knew what he couldn't say. 

Cal was devastated. His whole body hurt. His heart was being clawed at and torn apart, left as shreds hanging in his chest. For once Cal knew what it felt like to burn. To have everything within you sting blister. 

Maven and Cal sat opposite each other, deep in their own thoughts, looking right through each other.

Cal, wallowing in his grief, thought back over his lost love. Trying to begin to accept the fact that she was most likely dead. 

Maven was angry. Maven was sad. Maven wanted to burn the whole palace to the ground and lay in its ashes. He only had one thing keeping his grasp to his humanity, her. Now she was gone, what other defence did he have to his mother? The memory of her lips against his cheek? Her fingers brushing against his? Her smile? It was gone now. 

****

Mare watched the girl stand. The clouds collected above her, thunder loud over the wedding party. Lightning, bright and red flashed in the clouds making the silvers all look to the sky. Mare continued to watch the girl, the events as if in slow motion. Her hair blew in the wind around her shoulders, the (y/h/c) strands dyed red at the ends. A bandana, bright red, was wrapped around her face, (y/e/c) eyes visible. 

Mare could see the electricity run over her irises for a split second, before the girl raised her hand to the sky and brought it down hard against the ground. Red electricity followed it down, harsh and crackling. It ran all over her body in a heated frenzy, and as her hand met the ground, a loud BOOM followed. 

Silvers anywhere near her went flying, the ones closest to her scorched to a crisp. The ground was blackened and smoking under her, cracked with the force of the lightning strike. 

Chaos rained, silvers ran, Maven and Iris escaped. All hell broke loose to save Mare Barrow, and her salvation only came at the hands of Evangeline Samos. Her enemy. 

In all the chaos, the mystery girl fought and electrocuted everyone she could, bolts falling from the sky, electricity shooting from her. As mare was leaving, being shoved into the plane, she saw someone gesture to the girl. Three fingers pressed to their mouth, and the red girl nodded before going still. Her eyes closed and the electricity falling from the sky retreated, glowing red within the dark clouds. 

As the plane began ascending, Mare watched from the small circular window as the mystery girl opened her eyes. They were glowing, the sockets shining red as the clouds grew frenzied with lightning. It crackled loudly and began to shoot toward her as red electricity spun around her. She was floating, head turned to sky, arms out, electricity shooting from her. Mare watched, eyes wide, as the girl destroyed the outside of the palace. Red lightning brought the whole courtyard to rubble; Mare could almost hear the girl screaming. 

****

When the plane touched down, and Cal glued himself to Mare, they stepped off the plane into Piedmont. Cal's reassuring warmth, the thought of seeing her family again, all took away from the incessant reminder of the mark. 

As they walked down the runway, Mare spotted someone coming toward them. Black boots thumped against the ground, and a deep blue leather jacket came into view. The girl was patting her face with a red bandana and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, bright red strands mixing with the (y/h/c) as they danced in the breeze. She smiled as Mare caught her gaze. (Y/e/c) eyes, simple and dancing.

The girl reached them and smiled, shoving the bandana into her pocket. The one thing Mare noticed, was that the girl did everything in her power not to look at Cal. 

"Hello Mare Barrow," she had a happy voice, and a bright smile. She held her hand out for Mare, waiting patiently as Mare slowly shook it. "I'm-"   
"Y/n..."


	4. Sharing Stories

Y/n's smile dropped and she gulped nervously, dropping her eyes to the floor. She still wouldn't look at Cal, but Mare could see the way her hands were trembling before she clenched them into fists. Mare now realised how small the girl actually was, just around her own height, a hair shorter maybe. 

When she looked up, water was beginning to pool in Y/n's eyes. She finally looked at Cal. Tall, broad, bronze eyes shining with held back tears. It was all her Cal. He wasn't her Cal anymore though. 

"Baby!" Came a loud voice from behind Y/n, and she turned around to see Tytan rushing to her. He wrapped his arms around Y/n and hugged her tight, pressing his face into her hair, expression contorted in relief. 

Mare wondered if she should look away, the moment seemed so intimate. Tytan pulled away and kissed Y/n, holding her face in his large, thin-fingered hands. Y/n pulled away from him, looking up at Tytan with sparkling eyes filled with love. 

"I'll see you soon Mare," she finally said, turning back to the couple. 

Her eyes fluttered to Cal, seeing his broken heart bared right there in his eyes, and all she could do was turn away. 

****

Tytan ran his fingers through Y/n's hair, her head resting on his chest. They were laying together in the quiet of their room, a breeze rustling through the leaves outside their partially opened window. 

They never had to talk much, naturally attuned to each other's presence. They could both feel each other's brain electricity buzzing away inside their heads. A calm reminder. 

Y/n gently circled her finger over the smooth skin of his chest. 

"I was worried about you," his voice rumbled in his chest, her eyes closing as she enjoyed the sensation.   
"You always are," she replied, moving her head slightly to press a light kiss to his chest.   
"Because I love you," he argued quietly, moving his hand to lightly rub her bare back.   
"I love you too," she told him in a hushed whisper, already beginning to drift off, tired from the day's activities. 

It was just after one a.m. when Tytan woke up. Someone was shifting on the bed and light flashed in front of his closed eyelids. He looked to the side, noticing Y/n, arms splayed, face contorted in discomfort. Her eyes were open and glowing red, and sparks and bolts ran over her. 

Tytan could tell she was still asleep, this had happened before, and he bed under her was beginning to blacken. Tytan gently held her face, whispering her name in a plea for her to awaken. He watched as her eyelids began to flutter, the glow starting to recede along with the sparks. Y/n slowly began to wake up, fists clenching as her eyes met Tytan's. He smiled softly, her pretty (y/e/c) eyes he loved so much. 

"I did it again?" She asked, beginning to sit up on trembling arms. 

Tytan helped her, watching her face change into a frown as she noticed the scorched bed beneath her. Tears began to pour from her eyes and soon she was sobbing in Tytan's arms, clutching tight to him as he pressed his face into her hair. 

"I- why are you here? Why are you with me?" She cried, throat beginning to hurt from trying (unsuccessfully) choke back sobs.   
"Don't talk like that, I love you," he simply said, running his hands up and down her back. 

She cried a little longer, and soon the sobs began to subside. Y/n pulled away from Tytan and looked at him with pained eyes, her battered soul on display. It made his own heart hurt. 

"I don't want to hurt you," she told him, biting her lips as she laced her fingers together, clenching her hands to distract from the urge to cry.   
"And you won't."  
"How do you know that?!" Her whole face contorted in pain. "Because I don't! I'm so worried every night before we get into bed that the next time I wake up I'll have..." she couldn't finish, not even wanting to think about the possibility of doing... that.   
"You won't because I believe in you. I trust you, and I know that you would never try and hurt me." Tytan clasped his hands over hers, and offered her a small smile. "Plus, I'm harder to kill than you might think." 

Y/n smiled at that, nodding with a chuckle. 

"Ok, now come on, let's get to bed." 

Tytan lay down behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist and beginning to doze off. She lay awake for another thirty minutes before allowing herself rest. 

****

Mare stared at the sky as clouds began to roll in. She knew why. She could see the girl standing on top of the hill, hair blowing in the breeze. The red highlights flapped and caught Mare's attention. She could see her red bandana poking out of her pocket, a small red speck from this far away. The girl didn't have a jacket today, at least not one Mare could see anywhere, and was wearing a plain black tank top with her black jeans. 

Mare stood still and watched, suddenly realising that others had stopped to watch as well, eyes trained on the hill. What was this? 

The girl, Y/n, Mare remembered, reached to the sky. Red electricity crackled in the sky, flashing between the clouds. Red sparks ran over her body, circling her wrists and running down her arm. Mare watched Y/n's chest rise with a deep breath, before she brought her hand down hard against the ground. Red lightning shot from the sky and into the ground with a deafening BOOM. Mare could feel the ground shake under her slightly, and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. 

Electricity ran over the girl, zipping and crackling bright red in its frenzy. Y/n shot her hand out and lightning zoomed straight from it, then curled, cracking loudly like a whip. She brought her hand by her side and it was shaped as if holding the whip. Every time she cracked it against the ground it reappeared. Invisible and deadly. Y/n let go of the whip, and looked to the ground, head bowed.

Mare and the rest of Piedmont watched the hill with bated breath. The electricity in the clouds right above the hill began to crackle frantically, shooting down slightly every few seconds. When Y/n lifted her head, they could all see her glowing eyes. She raised her hands to the sky, and brought them hard against the ground. Mare heard her scream this time. She felt the ground shake under her this time, and saw the lightning shoot from Y/n and into the air around her. 

Y/n clenched her fists and the lightning receded. The clouds began to dissipate, and everyone around Mare went back to what they were doing. Was this a regular occurrence? Y/n's chest heaved and she fell back, laying on the ground as she tried to catch her breath. The ground under her was still warm and it made her back sweat. 

Footsteps sounded from ahead and she lifted her head. Mare was walking up, and Y/n pushed herself to sit up, legs crossed and back hunched. 

"Hello," Y/n smiled, looking up at Mare. "You can sit down if you want," she motioned the spot next to her with her head, and Mare came and sat down.   
"Are you from Montfort?" Mare asked, looking out over Piedmont. Y/n chuckled making Mare look at her.   
"No, but I wish sometimes," Y/n let out a sigh, a wistful sigh.   
"Are you a Lakelander then?"   
"Nope." She popped the 'p'. "I'm from Norta, thought not the Stilts. I was born in Archeon. My parents were servants in the palace." 

Mare watched Y/n's face shift into a sad smile, lost in a memory of what once was. Then Mare's brain clicked, but she stayed silent, listening to Y/n. 

"I bet you're wondering why Cal knows me," she side-glanced at Mare who nodded. "When I was six Cal mowed me down in the hallway outside the kitchens." Y/n laughed, picking at the blades of grass. "He felt so bad he started wiping my tears away and asked me to come play chess with him and... with him and Maven." 

Her voice fell slightly and she reached for her chest. Mare realised she was touching a necklace. 

"Maven used to be my best friend." Y/n took a deep breath and tilted her head to look at Mare. "You and Cal aren't the only ones who lost someone you loved." Mare stared at Y/n for another moment. The girl was so young. "At one point in my life, I was in love with Maven Calore." Mare sucked in a breath, looking at her with widened eyes.   
"I know who you are," Mare finally told her, picking at the grass as well. "Maven talked about you, a lot."

It was Y/n's turn to suck in a sharp breath. Her mouth opened, ready to ask what he said but hesitated. 

"He talked about how you were the last thread holding his humanity. 'The girl with the bees,' he used to say." Y/n closed her eyes and gulped, remembering the memory of her nickname. It was starting to get more difficult to hold back her tears. "He loves you. A lot. It was the only thing he wouldn't let Elara try to remove." 

Y/n let a few tears escape, quickly wiping them away before steeling herself. Her back straightened, her face voice of emotion. She turned to look at Mare as sparks danced over Y/n's hands. 

"Maven cannot love anymore." Her voice was cold, and she could see that Mare agreed with her.

With a sigh Y/n deflated once more, head dropping to look at the grass. They sat in silence for a few minutes, the only sound the breeze rushing by their ears. 

"You have it easy, Mare," she sounded tired, and in pain, but Mare was angered by her words. How in the world did she have it easy?!   
"How, in any universe, do I have it easy?!" Mare's fists clenched at he sides and she tried to control herself. Y/n wasn't affected by her tone. She continued.   
"You still have your family. You didn't have to flee in the middle of the night with only a few of your possessions, worrying for your own safety and theirs. You know they're here, alive. You don't have to worry that your mother and father are being tortured by the boy you once loved. Your baby sister, who was only a year old when you had to run, could be a corpse somewhere." 

Her hand clenched in the grass, ripping up some of the blades as red sparks ran frenzied over her hand. 

"You have trouble bringing up your powers," Y/n sighed and unclenched her hand. "That will always be easier than having to control your powers. Every night," her voice was suddenly quiet as if this was something she found difficult to admit. "I go to bed, and I worry that in my sleep I will kill the man I love." Tears trickled down Y/n's face and she didn't bother wiping them away this time. "If I lose control, even for a second, I could destroy everyone. I could be the one that kills the people I love." Y/n looked at Mare, who had wide eyes. "It will always be easier for you." 

Y/n looked up ahead and quickly used the top of her tank top to wipe her eyes. The electricons were headed up the hill. 

"Why did you tell me all this?" Mare asked, pushing a stray strand of hair back as Y/n smiled comfortingly.   
"Because at least you understand." 


	5. A Conversation With Cal

Y/n smiled when Tytan came into view, gambolling up to him as he smiled. Y/n reached up and kissed him softly, before pulling away and allowing him to wrap his arm around her shoulders. 

Mare looked at the four people standing before her. 

"Mare, meet your fellow electricons. This is Ella," Y/n gestured to the girl with a head of bright blue hair. Looking upon them now, Mare realised that Y/n was the simplest one. "That's Rafe," she pointed to the guy with green hair who offered her a simple wave. "And my teddy bear, Tytan." Y/n leaned up and kissed the tallest electricon's cheek, the boy blushing pink, a contrast to his white dyed hair. 

Mare smiled at them as Ella came bounding up to her, all excitement and positivity in such a small body. 

"You ok now?" Tytan quietly asked Y/n, not taking his eyes off of Ella trying to teach Mare storm lightning.   
"Yeah, practice always helps," she smiled softly at Tytan, kissing his neck (or what she could reach).   
"Y/n! Tytan! You try explain it!" Ella huffed, making Mare blush as the three other electricons walked over.   
"So Ella's specialty is storm lightning, what do you guys do?" Mare asked, wiping sweat from her forehead. Y/n smiled.   
"Branch lightning," Rafe said, moving away from the group and bending low, throwing out his hand as lightning branched from the original strand.   
"I control brain lightning." Tytan explained to Mare about how he could control the sparks in people's brains and watched her eyes widen in bewonderment. Then they all turned to Y/n making her smile shyly.   
"I do all of those," she said humbly, but was quickly interrupted by Ella.   
"No one else can do 'The Whip' though!" Ella said excitedly, almost jumping. They all laughed and moved back as Y/n cracked her neck. 

Y/n set her determined eyes ahead of her and stretched her fingers. Then she clenched her right hand and whipped it down beside her, the lightning cracking and crackling as it appeared and hit the ground. She turned to the group and smiled slyly at Tytan. He began shaking his head because he knew exactly what she was going to do. 

"No. No, no, no- ah!"

Her hand shot out and the whip wrapped around one of Tytan's ankles. She pulled it toward herself and Tytan tumbled onto his back with a defeated groan. All the other electricons laughed and Tytan grumbled as he got up. Y/n opened her palm and let out a breath, walking back over to the group.

"Every time," Tytan grumbled, wrapping his arm over her shoulders as they all began their journey down the hill, ignoring the cracks in the ground. They knew where they came from, no one needed to bring it up. 

When they reached the bottom of the hill, Y/n caught sight of Cal running on the track. She gulped, reprimanding herself for blushing at the sight. She couldn't help herself though, it was a beautiful sight. Tall, broad shoulders under taut tan skin. Sweat dripped in rivulets down the indents of his toned muscles, black curls falling into his eyes. 

He slowed down as he neared them, and they all met near the start of the track. He kept glancing at Y/n, but she was focusing her gaze anywhere but his own. 

"Hey," he said, smiling at the group. A chorus of hey's was his response, only one voice missing. Cal stopped jogging on the spot and cleared his throat. "Y/n, can I talk to you?" She balked slightly before catching herself, nodding as she didn't trust her voice in that moment. 

She stepped away from the group and began walking the track with Cal, soon reaching the tree line and leaving the group's hearing range. They walked a little further into the forest before Cal stopped and rested his hands on his waist. 

"I don't even know how to start," he told her, rubbing a hand down his face. She finally looked at him, meeting his gaze as he stepped closer. "I thought you were dead," his voice was a hushed whisper, sad and pained.   
"You were supposed to," she crossed her arms over her chest and fixed her gaze on a tree behind Cal, steeling herself.   
"Why?" He sounded agitated, and he crossed his arms as well.   
"You know why Cal, you just don't want to admit it. You know I'm a red. Do you really think everything would have turned out ok if I had told you and Maven?" Cal scoffed but didn't say anything, the only indication he knew she was right. 

Y/n walked to him and gently grabbed one of his hands in her own. They both felt it, the emotions of the past, but pushed them down for the moment. 

"Cal, I would have died if I had stayed any longer. I couldn't control my powers and the guards that found me," she hesitated, not wanting to relive those events. Cal squeezed her hand, a small comfort. "The only reason you're ok with it now is because of Mare," she smiled sadly but patted the top of his hand. "And I'm happy for you." 

She pulled her hands from his, his fingers chasing her touch for a moment before they both crossed their arms once more. 

"But why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell ME?" Cal emphasised, brows together in a frown.   
"Because if I had told you I was leaving, you wouldn't have let me," she moved to lean against a tree and sighed, defeated.

Cal did the same across from her, quiet for the moment. They didn't say anything, just stood there and looked at each other. 

"I loved you," Cal sounded so weak, so defeated, heartbroken. It hurt Y/n's heart.   
"I loved you too," she told him, finally holding his gaze for the longest time since they had reunited. 

Cal broke the eye contact first, looking to the sky for a moment before walking over and hugging her tight. She relaxed into his arms and wrapped her own around him, pressing her face to the skin of his chest, memories from before peppering her mind. His scent, something purely Cal, filled her nostrils and she inhaled quietly. 

"We were friends first buzz-a-bee," he told her, feeling her smile against his chest. "We can be friends again."   
"Yeah, yeah, we can," she began pulling away but Cal held her close for a little longer. 


	6. Sparring

They walked back the way they came, Cal's arm thrown over her shoulders. 

"You're very sweaty," she grumbled, pushing his ribs, but he only held on tighter, laughing as she scowled. 

When they reached the track, Mare and Rafe were joking sparring, electricity running over their fists as they hit at each other. Cal pulled his arm from her shoulders and cleared his throat, Tytan's gaze boring into them. They reached the edge of the ring, Y/n moving to wrap her arms around Tytan; Cal's heart clenched and he looked away. 

"I wanna spar Y/n," Mare suddenly said, making Y/n pull away from Tytan and shake her head.   
"No you don't Mare," she said sincerely, but someone else spoke up.   
"I want to," she turned around to look at Cal, raising one of her eyebrows.   
"No. You don't." She reaffirmed, crossing her arms, but Cal only smirked.   
"Why? You scared?" Cal taunted, walking closer but she remained firm, glaring at him.   
"No," she kept her head high. "Worried you might die? Sure, but scared? No."

Cal's smirk grew wider as she rose to the bait and began to walk into the ring. Tytan and the other electricons smirked, knowing exactly what was about to happen. After all, they had all been in similar positions. 

Cal smirked as he stretched his neck, hands coming alight with a burning orange flame. Y/n didn't give anything away but the clouds began to roll in once again, red lightning flashing in the grey sky. Electricity buzzed over her fists as she bumped them together harshly, lightning buzzing and fizzing. 

Cal charged her, but she rolled, taking his legs out from under him. Cal tumbled, but was back on his feet in no time, smirk wiped away. Suddenly lightning struck an inch from him, making him jump and move to the side, but the next strike was on his other side. 

For the next few moments she toyed with him, striking lightning within an inch of him and making him bounce around the ring. Finally, Cal had enough. His hand shot out, spraying fire right at her. Y/n dodged just in time, falling to the side as her arm took the heat slightly, skin turning red. 

"You wanna fight like that Tiberias?" She taunted, using his first name on purpose, watching his jaw clench.   
"Yeah," he called back to her, watching as she nodded with a smile. 

They didn't realise it, but they had an audience. People stood a safe distance away from the ring, watching the fight with bated breath. The lightning crackled in the sky and attracted even more attention. 

Y/n lashed out with her hand, the lightning whip wrapping around his stomach, and pulled back as she ran forward. Cal fell forward only for Y/n to jump on him, wrapping her legs around his head and twisting till he fell. She sat on his chest a moment before getting up and pressing her boot into his chest. 

Cal was breathing heavy and his abdominal muscles kept spasming, probably from the electrocution. Y/n stepped off him and beckoned Sara over to heal Cal. Once he was sitting up, Sara healed Y/n's arm, smiling softly at them before dipping her head in a nod and walking away. 

Y/n bent down and offered Cal her hand, a soft smile on her face as he accepted and pulled himself up. 

"You didn't used to do that," he breathed out, a small giggle falling from her lips.   
"There's a lot of things I didn't used to do," she told him, bumping her shoulder into his arm. (She couldn't reach his shoulder). 

They walked back to the group, a few smirks greeting them. Tytan bent down and gave her a chaste kiss, wrapping his arm around her waist. 

"She kicked your ass Cal," Kilorn said, smirking at him. Cal scoffed and shook his head, but he didn't dispute it. 

They all began to walk back to the main base. Rafe and Ella peeled away from the group and headed to the mess hall. The rest of them continued to the courtyard, and sat on the large patch of grass under the shade of a large oak. Y/n and Cal leaned against the tree, backs pressed the the trunk. Tytan lay down, resting his head on Y/n's lap. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. 

This was so relaxing. She actually felt her age for once. A young girl spending time with her friends. It was so unorthodox yet so natural. 

"What did you do after you found out about your powers?" Mare asked, squinting when sunlight hit her eyes as leaves shifted in the breeze. 

Cal didn't say anything but turned his head, clearly tuned into the conversation. 

"I was in the hallway outside the kitchens and they asked me to change some lightbulbs. One of the fuses was broken and shocked me but nothing happened. But then someone dropped something at the other end of the hall. I got scared and all the lightbulbs in the hall shattered. The one in my hand cut me a bunch. I still have the scars," Y/n held out her hand, palm up, and showed Mare the jagged white lines. Cal forced himself to look up into the tree. "I ran to my parents and I was freaking out. I mean, there was red electricity running down my arms, what was I supposed to do?" 

Cal's hand dropped down in the space between them and brushed against hers. She linked their pinkies. 

"My parents knew some people part of the Scarlet Guard, and they told me to pack only the bare minimum. Farley helped me escape, and took to me to Montfort. She's like the sister I always wanted." Y/n smiled softly at the thought of Farley but Mare nodded with a smile of her own. "Montfort was where I met Tytan and them." 

Cal's pinky twitched but he didn't let go, a small imperceptible sigh leaving his lips. 

Y/n leaned back and closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of the fresh air. They all lay there for a while, basking in the peace they had so little of. Cal dozed off along with Mare, but however tranquil the environment was, Y/n wouldn't allow herself to sleep. She couldn't risk it. So she lay there, drowsy but happy. 


	7. In The Forest

She had done it again. The bed sheets were scorched, all the bulbs had short circuited, and Tytan's arm was spasming. 

"Baby, it's fine," he tried to assure her, but she was shaking her head already. He tried to step closer but she hurriedly stumbled back, banging into the desk. "Baby..." Tytan frowned but she shook her head, grabbing her leather jacket and rushing out of the door. 

****

Y/n walked to the forest, wrapping her arms around herself in the unusually cold night. When she reached the edge of the forest, she could see orange light flickering against tree trunks. It cast shadows all around but there was only one person there. 

Cal sat in a small clearing in the woods, legs crossed and hands cupped in front of him. Flames danced in his hands and he stared at them so intently she wondered if he could see something in the fire that others couldn't. 

A twig snapped behind Cal and he turned to see Y/n walking toward him. Cal was about to stand up, but she had already begun to sit down, so he stayed put. She stared at his hands, but he could tell her mind was elsewhere. 

"Why can't you sleep?" 

Y/n looked up and met Cal's eyes. In the warm light of his flame, Cal could clearly tell she had been crying. 

"I can't lose control. If I lost control, I'll hurt someone," she told him, voice defeated. They were silent for a few moments. "Why are you awake?" 

Cal wondered if he should tell her the truth. Tell her the real reason for his insomnia, and allow her to see deep within his heart. He had done it before, why not now? 

"Because being this close to you and not being able to hold you, and kiss you, and make love to you, is tearing me apart inside," he said, and she could feel his pain.

She could feel how heartfelt his confession was, but she didn't know how to respond. How was she supposed to tell him she loved him... but she couldn't. Y/n looked up at Cal and opened her mouth. Then closed. Then started again. 

"I love you Cal," fell from her lips, and surprisingly, she didn't regret it. It really was how she felt. She had always loved Cal, but here, now, him right in front of her in this moment of vulnerability? This was more than... well, anything at this point. 

Cal's hands extinguished the flames and plunged them both into almost total darkness. Moonlight shone softly into the clearing where they sat. Cal shifted onto his haunches and leaned forward till he was almost face to face with her. Both their breaths were light and almost panting. Cal kept leaning forward, making her have to lean back, till she was laying flat on her back, with Cal hovering over her. 

He shifted so his knees were either side of her waist, and his forearms rested beside her head, caging her to him. Cal finally kissed her, a sudden action that startled her slightly due to the previous pace. His lips were warm and she chased them, the kiss becoming firmer and more heated. Cal's tongue entered her mouth, exploring it expertly and making her moan softly against him. He rested his hips on hers, kissing her with an intense fervour that she returned. He moved one of his hands to her waist, grinding against her as she moaned and whimpered against his lips. 

"Cal," she breathed out, clutching him as his hand began to journey up, pushing her shirt up and exposing her flushed and sweaty skin. It caught under her arms as he groped the side of her breast. She lifted her arms and he quickly tore it off her. 

Cal pulled his own shirt off, pressing his warm skin to hers making a pleasured sigh fall from her lips. His kisses travelled down to her neck, biting softly every once in a while. Cal took pleasure in the sounds she emitted, and moved even further down, sucking a mark onto her collarbone. 

Y/n opened her legs and wrapped them around Cal's waist, pulling him further onto her. She reached behind her as she arched her back, unhooking her bra and slipping it down her arms. Cal kissed her even harder, pushing her pants down till one of her legs was free. 

She busied herself with unbuttoning and pushing his pants down his hips. 

"Are you sure?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed and the smallest bit of apprehension in his eyes. She nodded, and that was all he needed, pressing his lips to hers as he pushed in. 

****

Cal kissed her softly, a gentle brush of lips as they lay on the forest floor. They had put their clothes back on, lest some other insomniac decide to venture into the woods. She was flat on her back, staring at the stars twinkling in the sky.

They were the stars she had seen from the roof of the palace in Archeon the one night her and Cal had been adventurous enough to go there. They were the stars she saw in Montfort when Tytan would take her to the roof every time she couldn't sleep. The same stars followed her everywhere, appeared in her memories. 

It was weird to know that there was something consistent in her life. Something so simple was always there, something so beautiful was taken for granted. 

Y/n sighed and turned her head to look at Cal. He was staring at the sky too but his eyes were glossy, as if he wasn't even there. She reached up and gently touched his cheek, a small indent forming in the soft flesh. Cal slowly came back to her, blinking once. Twice, then turning his head to look at her. He hummed, a sound of contentment, and blinked slowly. He shifted so he lay on his side, and pressed a kiss to her fingertip. 

****

They acted as if they hadn't done what they had done. They went back to their lives, acted as if the night in the woods was just a dream, and moved on. 

Y/n went back to Tytan, kissing him and hugging him, pushing any guilt down to a place she didn't have see it. 

They moved on, and went about their lives, sharing chaste looks. 


	8. Prisoner

They had to go to Archeon. Someone had to go back and rescue the left over newbloods. 

They all stood around a command table, holograms of the palace stood in the middle. No one was speaking, somber and worry clouding the room. 

"I'll go," finally a voice spoke up. The whole room looked to her. Cal and Tytan both said firm no's. Y/n clenched her jaw and stood with her arms crossed over her chest.   
"I'm the best option," she said, eyes flicking to Farley who was shaking her head indignantly. "I am and you know it," she pointed accusingly at the blonde. "I left a long time ago, so no one would remember me. I'm not famous like Mare, and no one would dream of forcing her back anyway. Everyone knows Cal and he'd be dead before he could take one step onto the grounds. Tytan wouldn't know his way around and I know that palace like the back of my hand." 

She raised her eyebrows and looked at Davidson, daring him to not send her even after all that. 

"But Maven knows you," Cal finally voiced, making her stare straight into his bronze eyes.   
"Maven won't even know I'm there," she retorted, leaning back and looking to Davidson, making everyone realise the argument was over. She had won. 

****

"Why are you doing this?" Cal questioned angrily, arms crossed over his chest.   
"Because I can, and I'm the strongest here," she pulled her red skirt tighter and tied it off at the side of her waist.   
"But-"   
"No but's Cal. I'm doing this, you can wait for me and celebrate when we get back," she smiled softly and petted his cheek. Cal tilted his head into the palm of her hand, but she was already pulling away. 

She had to get mentally ready for this mission. It would take a lot to jump into Maven's jaws. 

****

Now was not the right time to question why she had volunteered for this mission. Not when she was screaming in agony as her own lightning burned scars into the back of her neck. 

The intel had been wrong, they had said Maven wasn't going to visit the prisoners that day. Maven and his sentinels had walked in right as she was trying to rescue on of the children. Mare had told her about the "sounder," the machine that took her power and used it against her. Y/n had been so naive to think he wouldn't have had it fixed by now. 

Maven watched her writhe, scream, cry, beg as she fell to the floor in a heap, twitching. 

"Take her to the room we kept Mare Barrow in," he said quietly, watching the guards pick up her unconscious form and march to the lavish prison. 

He had changed it, so the floor was made of silent stone when one of his informants told him about her. Maven hadn't wanted to believe them at first, in case it was all just a rouse, but she was here. She was alive. She was a newblood. 

The informant had told him all about her, how she was the one that destroyed the courtyard; she was the stronger lightning girl. She was his best friend. She was the woman that he loved.

Maven also felt a sense of accomplishment knowing he had taken her away from Cal. When she had still worked at the palace, Cal had been head over heels for her. Maven wasn't stupid. He could see the way Cal ran to the door anytime he heard her footsteps. He could see the way Cal's eyes sparkled in her presence and how he hung on her every word as if it was an order from some deity. Maven knew all this because he too partook in it. 

Maven remembered the way she had looked at him on her birthday before she ran. Those bright eyes, and the way she clutched him so tight she didn't want to let him go. He hadn't wanted to either. He had remembered how she used to tell him that the colour of his eyes was her most favourite colour. He had made the jewellers scour the land till they found the perfect gem. Nothing less than perfect for his best friend. For the girl he was secretly in love with. 

****

Y/n lay in the bed, staring at the bland ceiling. She could feel the lull of the silent stone, almost suffocating in the room. The floor was in a black and white checkered pattern, but evert black stone was made of silent stone. She was waiting for the inevitable manacles. She could almost picture them from Mare's stories. Tight, heavy, life draining. Would she become twitchy and terrified? Would she not be able to touch her wrists anymore? 

Then her thoughts roamed to Maven. What would he do to her? Would he kiss her instantly? Would he let the silent stone do the work, drain her slowly till she died from exhaustion? Would he keep her alive, parade her around like he did to Mare? But no one knew her, there would be no point in showing her off. 

Y/n sometimes liked to think she had accepted her death. She told herself she did. That the fact that she was part of the Scarlet Guard meant she had accepted it a long time ago, but she knew it was a lie. Everyone lied when they said they accepted death. It wasn't possible not to be scared of death. 

Y/n's neck twinged and she closed her eyes, swallowing as the pain began to subside. Sleep began to weigh on her, and she turned to look out over the courtyard as she began to slip into unconsciousness. She could see Cal's window from here, she thought as her eyes closed. 

****

It was after Maven's fourteenth birthday. Y/n and Maven were leaving Cal's room and walking toward his. 

"Thanks for today," Maven told her, clutching the small present she had given him. 

It was a little bag made of cloth scraps from the garments she had been helping to sew. Maven cherished the little bag and promised her he would keep it forever. He had had it sewn into the pocket of his coat so he could keep it with him everywhere. 

"Don't go to bed yet," Maven plead, standing outside his bedroom door. He reached out and held onto her hands, watching a red flush fill her cheeks. He was taught to think of red as inferior, hate red because it was red, but how could he when he loved the sight of her blushing? How could he think red inferior when she was one of the smartest people he had ever known? 

Y/n nodded softly and stepped into his room after him, looking at all his books with wonder. How did he have so many? 

"You can take some back to your room," Maven told her, "if you want," he added hesitantly, feeling nervous. 

They were alone, in his room. He had never been alone with a girl before. Sure there had been parties where he got pushed away with girls but there was always a few of them there and they were never in his room. He didn't know how to act anymore. Luckily, Y/n had already started talking.

"Which books do you recommend?" She asked softly, running her fingers over the old cracked spines. 

Maven followed right behind her as they went around the room, not even looking at the bookshelves and watching her as if he were a lost puppy and she was his owner. In a way it was true, she did own his heart. 

Y/n picked up books from the shelves at random till there was a small pile of books in her arms. She smiled at Maven, perched onto her toes, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He flushed silver and averted his gaze, trying to get his mind into control. 

Those were the memories he looked back to when his mother's voice got too loud in his head. Memories of stolen moments between midnight and dawn. Of moments shared between them when they blushed and tried their hardest to not be awkward. Those were the memories Maven looked to now as he paced in front of her. 

He wanted to go in, he wanted to see her, feel her, have her scent surround him again. It had been a day, and she had been unconscious for most of it, the exhaustion from the sounder coupled with the effect of the silent stone. He wondered if she had ever felt the effects of the silent stone. She had been gone a long time, had she ever felt the suffocation of her powers? 

Maven stopped and stood right in front of the door. His mind was still whirling, but his hand met the door handle and he turned it gently, hesitation making his motions soft. His senses seemed to be elevated, and he quickly picked up the sound of her steady breathing. She was still asleep. 

He let out a sigh, of relief or dejection, he didn't know. His eyes landed on her form and he studied her.

She was taller than he remembered, but that made sense, so was he. Somehow she looked even prettier than before, and he never thought that could be possible. She had changed into one of the plain dresses he had had left for her. It cut low on the chest and ended at her knees.

Something glinted under the light on her chest, and Maven stepped closer. He kept his movements careful, placing his feet on the floor gently so they wouldn't make a sound. When he reached close enough to the bed, his heart fluttered rapidly in his chest.

A small blue stone sat on her chest, silver coiled around it to attach it to the thin silver chain. 

She had promised she wouldn't take it off, and she hadn't. Even after everything he had done, the stone hung around her neck. He reached out to her, running a finger down the supple skin of her cheek. It was a barely there graze of her skin, yet still she shivered in her sleep. 

Maven sighed and stepped away, knowing he had other things to do. His mother's voice awaited outside that door. He stayed for another minute though, waiting to watch her chest rise and fall. He was beginning to feel the heavy exhaustion of the room, and walked back to the door. 

She would be awake the next time. 


	9. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: 
> 
> Mentions of blood and intentional personal harm which leads to suicide.

Cal paced the command room just as he had done for the past three days. He hadn't slept, hadn't eaten, barely a drop of water passed his lips. He was worried sick. 

This was worse than it had been with Mare. His heart felt like it was burning all over again, but it was so much worse this time. She could be dead, or she could be deep in the throes of torture, who knew with Maven? 

Tytan was silently sat at the table. They were the only two people in the room. Tytan's eyes were set on Cal, watching how worried the boy was. 

Things like that made him wonder. He allowed Cal the peace of pacing for another moment before speaking up. 

"What happened between you two?" Tytan's voice was low, quiet, almost inaudible, but Cal heard it. Loud and clear. 

Cal walked over to the table and sat down across from Tytan with a sigh, dropping his head in his hands. 

"We were in love," he mumbled, not acknowledging the sharp inhale from across the table. "We've known each other since she was six years old and I was ten. When she turned fourteen I finally told her I loved her and we kissed. We were together secretly, no one would ever let us be together anyway and... Maven was in love with her too." Another sharp breath. "He tried to keep it a secret, and I may not know him anymore, but I know him well enough to know the look in his eyes when he looked at her was one of love." 

Cal sighed and rubbed his face, the sleep deprivation taking a toll on him. 

"She left a few days after her sixteenth birthday. Maven and I thought she had died, and... we kinda gave up hope. Then I come here and she's standing there all happy and kissing with a new guy, what am I supposed to think?" Tytan leaned back and propped his legs up on the chair beside him. 

The atmosphere was less tense now. It seemed to radiate understanding and pure exhaustion. They were both so tired of everything. 

"She still loves you," Tytan finally spoke up. "However much she wants to convince herself of anything else, she will always love you." Then he was quiet again. 

Cal leaned back and stared at the ceiling, noting every crack, every imperfection, trying to keep his mind off of her. How were they going to rescue her? They didn't have Evangeline in the palace anymore, and their strongest electricon was the one they were trying to rescue. 

The hopelessness was beginning to creep back in and he wondered what he would do if she died. He would tear Maven's head off his shoulders first, then he would kill himself. No fight was worth fighting if she wasn't there in the end. No was was worth it if she wasn't fighting alongside him. No life was worth living if she wasn't there to live it with him. Maybe death would be peaceful, Cal thought. 

****

Y/n pressed her back into the headboard and hummed. It was a song her mother used to sing as a lullaby. Her fingers lightly ran over the stone hanging from her neck, and she stared harshly at the bookshelf across the room. Her fingers twitched, but try all she could, no lightning sparked. No lightbulbs popped, no little red flash on her fingertips, nothing. 

She used to think her powers were a danger, something she'd give up in a heartbeat. Now she realised how wrong she had been. Life without her powers was a torture. If only she could sense the guards outside, the electricity sparking in their brains, and with one clench of her fist, they'd drop.

The anger sparked within her but she closed her eyes and breathed slowly through her nose. When she opened her eyes she continued to stare angrily at the bookshelf, fingers twitching and exhaustion beginning to creep in. 

"It won't work," came a silky voice from the door. She didn't look his way, she didn't show any sign of acknowledging his presence. Only her fingers twitched, a tell tale sign of her racing heart. 

Maven walked farther into the room, but she still didn't turn to look at him. He was starting to get a little impatient. She knew if she looked at him she would break. She would cry, and scream and-and-and, she didn't know what else. 

Maven moved to stand in front of the bookshelf. He wasn't wearing a cape, just a simple button up and slacks, one of the more casual outfits she had seen him in. Her eyes moved up to meet his eyes, blue and shining, and happy. Maven was supposed to be messed up, crazy, twitching and coo coo. He seemed... normal, well as normal as a psychopath can seem. 

Maven's lips quirked up at the corners but her lips didn't. Her expression didn't change, and she continued to stare past him at the wall behind his head. Maven walked over to the end of her bed and sat down, watching her legs curl closer to her. The only sounds in the room were their breaths, soft and almost inaudible. 

"Will you ever speak to me?" He asked, continuing to watch her, memorise her for the moments he couldn't be in here. 

She didn't answer, just stared at the bookshelf. Finally, after another minute of tense silence, Y/n's gaze moved to him, her curiosity unable to be kept at bay any longer. 

He was still handsome, something she only admitted reluctantly, though he looked tired. Dark circles under his eyes, and somewhat sunken cheeks, decorated his face making him look sickly. His eyes were still bright, shining and twinkling, though she knew he could make them look dead. She had seen all the broadcasts he had done with Mare at his side, the harsh look in his eyes that made them look almost exactly like the stone on her necklace. 

"No," was all she said, soft and kind of croaky from the lack of use, but it still made Maven smile. He shifted closer to her, but she clutched her legs tighter to her. 

"I see why you left," Maven uttered, but she didn't say anything, she stared down at her lap. "I forgive you for leaving," he told her, and however much anger that caused her, she stayed quiet.

Forgive? Was he kidding her? What right did her have to forgive anyone? He should have been on his knees begging for Norta's forgiveness, for Cal's forgiveness, for HER forgiveness. 

Y/n's jaw clenched and she turned away from him. A knock came from the door he had entered through and he let out a sigh. 

"I have to go now, kingly duties and all," he tried to smile at her but she didn't acknowledge it. "I'll bring you dinner," he sighed and pushed his knees to stand up. 

He walked to the door, and looked back to her, but she was staring out the window. When Maven looked out the window and saw where she was staring, he slammed the door angrily behind him. 

****

Y/n didn't move when the door slid open at night. She knew it was Maven, he was the only one who ever came into the room thus far. She could smell the dinner from here and she had to restrain herself. It was her first meal, and she could tell it was her favourite. Wow, Maven could pander well. 

Maven placed the plate in front of her as he settled into his spot from before. Y/n grabbed the plate and brought it close to her, slowly spooning it into her mouth. Her eyes nervously shuffled to him but he was staring out the window. 

"Do you remember that night, after Cal went to sleep, you came to my room after you had a nightmare?" His voice was quiet, and his words had her stopping right in her tracks. Why was he bringing this up now? "You slid into bed beside me, and you were so scared you were shivering. You pressed right up to my side and wrapped your arms around my waist. I had never been so happy in my life. Having you in my arms was all I had ever wished for. You fell asleep, and we woke up late, and you had to sneak back to your room."

Maven looked down to his lap and sighed before turning back to look at her with a sad smile.

"You were the only thing holding together my emotions and my sanity. During my mother's... operations, you were the only thing she couldn't take away. My feelings for you were impossible to remove."

Maven stared into her eyes he moved closer to her. His hand came to rest on her knee, bare since the dress had slid up in her shifting. His warm, long, slender fingers rested on the smooth skin, a shiver running down her back. 

"Maven..." her voice was soft, and he closed his eyes, gulping as he relished in the sound. He loved the way she said his name, the way her lips moved and the sound was all soft and fluttery. She didn't say anything else, just sighed and looked down at his hand with pained eyes. Her hand came to rest over his and his grip tightened on her thigh. 

She was weak. In that moment she was weak. His touch, all the amazing memories they had, it all made her weak. Maven moved and lay down beside her and she looked down at him. 

His eyes were closed and he was breathing softly, feeling relaxed in her presence. Y/n moved to lay down beside him, closing her eyes and pressing into his warmth. With her eyes closed she could pretend they were thirteen again, laying in his bed and laughing quietly at their late night thoughts. She could pretend all that had happened was a bad dream and Maven was there to cuddle her back to sleep. She could live in denial, just for a little while. 

Maven turned on his side and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close till her head was pressed under his chin. They lay together like that in the bed till the morning, when Maven slid out quietly as she slept. 

****

Y/n curled herself for giving in, cursed herself for being so weak. This wasn't the Maven she remembered. She just had to get that through her head. The Maven she remembered was gone, he left the moment his mother started knifing around in his head. This new Maven was crazed, a psychopath desperate for the downfall of his brother who he first loved. 

The brother she loved and missed very much. Y/n let out a sad sigh, turning to put her back to the spot he once lay in, feeling the silent stone almost draining the hope from her body. She was beginning to lose hope, however much she didn't want to. What were the hopes she would actually escape? She had to be practical. Last time they had needed her to help rescue Mare. Who did they have now? No one could help her now. What had she been doomed to? A life in a small room, no freedom? Murder? Torture? Death seemed to be the best option at this point. 

Y/n pushed up and tried to stop the shaking in her arms. 

She looked around the room and tried to find something, anything, to help with her plan. She slid off the bed and walked around the room, studying the smooth white walls, under the bed, anywhere she could think of. Nothing. 

With a frustrated huff, Y/n fell onto the bed and continued staring at the bookshelf in front of her. Tears poured from her eyes till she was sobbing and screaming her throat raw. 

Insanity had already begin to creep in with the exhaustion and the mundane routine, and she didn't know what to do. 

Then, as if a moment of miracles, her eyes landed on the edge of the bookshelf. How had she not noticed in all her hours of staring angrily at that bookshelf? 

The bookshelf was the only black thing in the room, a stark contrast to everything else, and in the corner hung a loose nail. It was stark black making it blend in well with the bookshelf, hence why she hadn't seen it before. Y/n scrambled to it, wrapping her fingers around it and beginning to pull. It budged slightly, but stayed stuck in the wall, taunting her. 

She continued pulling, huffing and puffing, losing her breath and turning red very quickly. For the next hour she sat there, huffing and puffing, twisting and turning till she got the nail free with every ounce of energy she had. 

She stared at it in the light, the sharp end sparkling in the setting sun. With one last sigh she looked out the window to Cal's room, hoping he knew she loved him. Hoping he knew all the things she couldn't say. 

Then she got to work. The skin burned aggressively as she tore at it, the red scratches quickly turning to flesh and blood. Her eyes welled in pain but she kept going till both wrists were dripping blood on the white tiles. Her hands shook and she lay back on the bed, closing her eyes with a smile. 

This was what she wanted, freedom. No more war, no more tears, no more controlling her powers. She could be free. 

****

Maven came with her dinner that night to find her laying on the bed, a bloody nail in a pool of red beside it. Brown and red had seeped into the mattress where her wrists lay and she had a soft smile on her face. She was paler than she usually was. Maven dropped to his knees beside her, and for the first time, released a sincere tear. 

****

Cal stared down at her body, the red marring her wrists, the peaceful look on her face. 

His fists clenched beside him and the funeral house burned around him, but he knew he wouldn't die. Not yet. 

Maven's body would lie before him. Then he would join her. 


End file.
